Someone Has Been Stalking Me - I Now Know Why
The first time I saw him was on my way home from work. A man, about 6 feet tall, all black clothes, black hair, and dark sunglasses on, standing on the side of the road, hands full with grocery bags. “Strange,” I thought to myself, but I decided not to ponder over it any longer and continue driving. I get home to my empty, isolated house. I’ve been living alone for years now. It’s not that I can't find someone to love, it's just that I don't want to. I'm actually quite charismatic, yet an introvert. I go inside my house, get changed and relax for the night. As I'm about to go take a shower and get ready for bed, I hear two loud knocks on my door. I sigh as I walk over to my wooden front door to see who’s bothering me at this time of night. I open the door and see a man preaching his religion. As he starts rambling about god and our savior, I completely zone out and just pretend that I'm listening, as I'm a stubborn atheist. As he’s talking, I look out onto the street in front of my house. That's when I saw him again. The man wearing all black from earlier today. He is standing on the sidewalk across the road, just staring at me, not moving an inch, he just has his eyes locked onto me like an eagle staring at a rat. I glare at him in confusion, when he notices I'm staring at him, he quickly starts speed walking away. The man at my front door ends his speech and thanks me for my time then walks away. I shut the door and start getting ready for my shower. As I'm showering, I cannot get that man of my mind. “Who is he?”, “Why have I never seen him before?”, “Why was he staring at me?”, are some of the questions I had. I shrugged it off, deciding that it was just a strange coincidence. I got out of the shower, got dressed and went to bed, although it took a while to get to sleep. The next day I was working at my standard, minimum wage nine-to-five electrician job. I was doing a job for an elderly couple who had their fuse box blow out the night before. I was outside messing around with the fuse box when I fix the problem. I go and tell the elderly couple that their fuse box was fixed. It was time for lunch. My job may be low-paying but the amount of time we get for lunch is ridiculous, two and a half hours. I decided that I never have fast food anymore so I wanted to change it up a little, I went to McDonalds. I went inside the building and placed my order. I got my order and started walking back to my car. As soon as I got out of the building I felt a tap on my shoulder. I hear “Excuse me sir” in a deep accent. I turned around to see the exact same man that I’ve been seeing everywhere. “Oh hello, need anything?” I say awkwardly, still confused as to why I'm seeing him everywhere. “Uh, yes, is your name Edward Davies?” he says hastily. “How in the world does he know my name?” I think to myself as I ponder my response. “I'm sorry, no. My name is Tony Smith,” I say, utterly lying to him. “Do you know anything about a man named Edward Davies?” he asks. “Sorry, no. But may I ask, what is your name? It’s just that I've been seeing you a lot recently and want to know who you are,” I question. “No sorry, my name is classified data, I would like to tell you but my organization prohibits it. I apologize,” he responds. “Ok, I understand, have a nice day,” I say politely as I walk away. As I'm walking, I think to myself “What kind of organization prevents their members from sharing their names?” I instantly grow more suspicious and alert of this guy, especially since he knows my full name and address. I contemplated reporting him to the police but decided not to because he might be some kind of law enforcement, that would explain why he knows my name and address. But if he was law enforcement then why did he always wear full-black. Maybe FBI or CIA? Creepy nevertheless. I decided to just try to avoid him and continue to live my life normally. Over the next few days it got much worse. I’d see him everywhere, at least three times per day. I’d see him on my way to work, I’d see him on the way back, I’d see him while out shopping, I’d see him while eating lunch, hell, I’d even see him looking through my windows at night, always staring at me. It was at this point that I was certain that he was stalking me. One day when he was standing across the road, I decided that I would confront him until I saw something that scared the life out of me. He had a pistol on his waistband. I knew if I tried to confront him he could easily harm me or escape with that pistol. I didn’t care if he was law enforcement or not, I was going to the police. The next day I went to the police station to report the man. I told them that he had known my full name, address and that I had been seeing him constantly throughout the last week or so. I told them he had a gun and I felt extremely threatened and unsafe even in my own home or at my job. They told me that they cannot do anything at this point in time due to the fact that he had done nothing to me, it was legal to own a gun in this state, and I had no evidence that he had been in fact stalking me. They said if he does anything or makes any threats, that I should call them and alert them, but they couldn't do anything in the meantime. One night I was asleep when all of a sudden, I hear a loud “BANG!” and sounds of glass shattering. This wakes me up instantly. I grab my kitchen knife that is under my bed in case a scenario like this happened. I walk out of my room, knife in hand to the place where the sound came from. In my living room stood a silhouette of a man. I turned the light on and recognized him instantly. It was the stalker. He was holding a strange weapon. It looked like a metal bar, but reinforced with metal plates. He ran at me at an astonishing speed. Like a superhuman speed, faster than I’ve ever seen, I couldn't even see him clearly, just the motion blur from where he was. Before I knew it, he was standing in front of me, I tried to stab him, but he grabbed the knife by the blade and threw it. His hand didn't even bleed. What the hell?!? He hits me in the knee and drops me to the floor. “I’m sorry Edward,” he mutters as he pulls his pistol out. “I had to do this,” he says, then he pulls the trigger which sent a bullet flying into my skull. Everything went white. I accept my fate and die… But I don't… “What?!?” I whisper to myself, as I'm standing up, looking down at my own dead body, pistol in hand. I drop the pistol and sprint into the bathroom, I look into the mirror and become horrified. I am now the man that shot me. I am the man who had been stalking me, I tried to speak, I had the same voice as him. I was him. All of a sudden I feel drowsy and fall to my knees. I pass out. I wake up in a dark room. “Wake up Edward,” I hear in a female voice, through a loudspeaker. “Where am I?” I mutter. “We are the people controlling the person who killed you. You are now that man,” says the female voice. “Why did you want me? Why was I chosen?” I ask. “You were selected randomly for our next target. You had no family or friends so you were easy,” the voice responds. “So what now?” I ask. “You will now go kill a target if you wish to be free, if you fail to kill the target, we will have complete and utter control of you until you pass away. Do what you wish, you either kill the person and earn your freedom, or not, and live the rest of your life in captivity,” she explains. “Why are you killing these people? Answer me! Now!” I scream. “The American government has hired us as a terrorist group to strike fear into the citizens of America, so they can enforce more strict rules on the citizens and have more control over the country. This is all I can tell you. Your next target is named Carl Joseph. He lives at 14 Grove Street, Las Angeles, California. This is all we can tell you. You will wake up in California. Kill Carl,” says the female, I tried to scream but gas fills the room and I pass out. I wake up in a suburban area and see two African American males speaking to each other. They are both wearing full green clothes as if they were gang members. I hear one say to the other, “C’mon Carl, we need to sleep.” They proceed to walk into their house. I have identified Carl. I know what I need to do. Category:Weird